guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jsumners
Welcome to the wiki, James! I hope you find it useful, and contribute: Maybe you have a PvP warrior build or two to put on our builds page? Shandy 00:12, 10 March 2006 (CST) :I've used the resources for quite some time. Instead of catching up on homework this spring break I decided to waste time here :) I will see what I can do about the warrior build, but I'm not that adept. I'm no chicken without a head, but I don't know if my "build" is really stellar. James Sumners 00:16, 10 March 2006 (CST) Elite bullet They used to say "this is an elite skill" at the end of the description, that was changed to having e.g. Elite Hammer Attack. at the beginning, not all of them have been changed yet though ;) 03:41, 25 March 2006 (CST) Honourable Sarah and the United Colonies since you removed your comment before i could respond, i guess i'll respond here. i am an American citizen, and can trace my family back to the revolutionary war. however, i've never felt quite at home here. most of my friends are European by birth, and i have a tendency to spell and write in a very european fashion, and my spell checker hates me for it. as for it being an insult: --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:15, 11 July 2006 (CDT) : You do not use the word in the context of a joke. You say "I can usually be reached in game between 5:00 pm - 11:00pm PST (01:00 - 07:00 GMT), in the colonies." That insinuates that there is no such thing as the United States and never has been. Or, it gives the impression that nations who founded colonies here in the past are still superior to the United States. Either way, it is an insult and not a joke. : As for why I deleted my comment. It isn't because I retract it; indeed, I stand by it. I deleted it because of the quoted sentence in combination with the category templates on your page. You list yourself as speaking native British English so the "in the colonies" remark could have meant you live in England and it is some sort of local slang to refer to the United States. I don't begrudge a native Britain using slang common to their area. I do begrudge an American lowering the status of our country to a state with less rights than a homeless dog. -- James Sumners 14:03, 11 July 2006 (CDT) ::lighten up, friend. no offense was ment. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:30, 11 July 2006 (CDT) ViM me_too d: — Skuld 10:52, 3 October 2006 (CDT) : I don't know all the jargon for the game since I have greater responsibilities and can't play 24/7. When I read that line "ViM-Teams" I had no clue what it meant and it wasn't linked. The only thing I could think of was "Vi Improved teams" and that made no sense at all :) -- James Sumners 12:08, 3 October 2006 (CDT) The "To the Pain!" buff Could you please explain to me, why you insist that the "To the Pain!" buff in the Hero Battles should be linked to the inscriptions article? It surely does share the name of an inscription, but it has IMO nothing at all to do with it. --Ineluki 13:49, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Show me the other article that explains what the buff is. -- James Sumners 10:49, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::I explain it in the very same line. I don't see why it should need another article. If you think it should have one, feel free to create it but IMO there's not enough information to justify an own page. --Ineluki 13:18, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::I swear that sentence wasn't there the first time I made the edit. Maybe I just didn't read it carefully enough. I know I had no idea what the buff is supposed to do, though :) -- James Sumners 22:16, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::::No harm done then, this happens. HBs was the first full article i wrote and next time I'll try not to pack all information in one line! ;) --Ineluki 06:08, 28 December 2006 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC)